Grovyle the Thief Silverose the Dreamer
by Flying Dragonite
Summary: "I never thought Leda was capable of such betrayal. I was wrong." Silverose the human girl is best friends to Grovyle; she just wanted to see the sun once in her life. But now everything has blown up in her face as a traitor rises from within the ranks of the PIT. Now she is in a cell, and she wonders how it could end like this. "If we're going to go out, we'll go out with a bang!


**Author's Note: So this one-shot is based off an OC sent in by Grovyle-the-thief-lover. I could not fit his/her OC into either of my PMD stories, so I made a one-shot based off of it. :D Enjoy, Grovyle-the-thief-lover; I hope I did Leda justice!**

Grovyle the Thief; Silverose the Dreamer

I feel like such a fool.

I should have known.

Was I… too trusting?

I can't believe it.

I don't want to believe it.

Yet it is the truth, staring me in the face.

I didn't know Leda had such a cruel laugh.

I didn't know that Leda could love someone as evil as Dusknoir.

I don't know a lot of things, it seems.

I didn't realize that Leda could betray us.

She was always so quiet; so close-mouthed. I thought this was a good thing –it meant that she _wouldn't_ betray us. How wrong I was. I should have known all along.

Arceus damn them all. Why does my life have to be such a mess? Darkrai's Moonbeams; I just wanted to see the sun ONE time in my life. It blew up into this huge disaster and now I'm in too deep.

So where do I start?

My name is Silverose, by the way. That's pronounced Silver-rose. I'm a human girl about sixteen years old. It's hard to tell, here in this dark world where time no longer exists. I have light blue eyes and blond hair so light it almost looks silver. My skin is also very pale –probably from not experiencing any sun during my short life. I only have one outfit –a faded tan shirt with a Lucario image on the front, a pair of blue jeans, and a plain black raincoat with Ponyta fur on the inside, making it perfect to warm up in.

I lived with my best friend, Grovyle. He used to be a Treecko, but one day he was fighting against a sableye and he evolved. I remember that day so fondly –it was before the betrayal, before I was imprisoned in this horrid cell; before my life fell apart. Grovyle is everything I am not. He is strong, courageous, impatient, headstrong, and very loyal. Not to say that I am not loyal; I am –but only to Grovyle. I am a quiet, relaxed sort of person. I always think things through before I act –indeed, I take too long to be of any use in a fight, even if I were a pokemon able to defend myself.

Grovyle is my second half. I am his quiet, relaxed, rational side. Only I can calm him, slow him down enough to think things through. Grovyle is the one with all the conviction, though. I love quoting him –he is so inspirational, it's no wonder he is a leader in the PIT. My favorite quote of his, though, is when he explains why he fights so hard to fix time when it will only bring about his –our- disappearances.

"What matters is not how long you live, but what you accomplish with your life. While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist. If I could do something really important, that would definitely carry on into the future. No… not just the future… in others' future as well. My spirit has become a part of others, I believe. In them, my spirit is alive, and that spirit could be passed on to others. Even after I disappear, I believe that all that I have accomplished will go on. And that would mean… that it's living, right?"

His words never fail to strike a fire within my very soul, a fire that makes me want to sacrifice myself for the greater good –because Mew knows, my life means nothing, in the great scheme of things. Maybe this is what I was born to do! I am, after all, the only human that still fights against the reign of Dark Dialga.

It wasn't always like that, or so we thought. Leda… she was –is- a girl my age. She has medium-length brown hair and piercing hazel eyes that always seem to stare right through you to your very soul. She always wears blue jeans, too, and a yellow shirt with an orange jacket like mine over the shirt, and she actually wears shoes –just simple black and white, but still. Her's are the only I have ever seen. I go bare-foot –my feet have really toughened up because of that. Anyways, Leda was –IS!- a quiet girl, and she used to work for the PIT. I remember the day she betrayed us so clearly, as if it were only yesterday…

*Flashback*

"Come ON, Silverose!" Grovyle called impatiently, hopping from foot to foot, his golden yellow eyes gleaming. "I think we're almost there!"

I grinned at my pokemon friend. "It's not me you're waiting for, it's Leda. Come on, Leda, can't you move just a little bit faster?" I called to our friend, who was trailing behind a bit slower than normal, a bit quieter than normal. "Grovyle's getting impatient, and who knows what he'll do then! He might even go so far as to put quick seeds in my breakfast again, and it would be your fault, Leda!"

Grovyle smacked me with a claw. "That was _once_!" he protested, laughing at my expression.

"LEDA! Grovyle hit me!" I wailed.

A sigh came from behind me. "Come now, children, let's move this along, shall we? Dusknoir and the Sableye will catch up if we don't get moving." I turned to see Leda rolling her eyes at me and Grovyle.

"But Leda! He _hit_ me!" I wailed again, before breaking off into giggles.

"Yeah, and I'll slap you again if you don't get your butt in gear, Silverose!" Grovyle laughed. I turned to Grovyle, giving him my signature glare.

"You just wait, Grovyle. I'll bide my time and then strike when you least expect it!" I threatened, and then ran forwards, towards the opening at the end of the cave. I paused and glance around inside before walking into a breath-taking sight, even in this dark world.

Underneath this huge desert was a sparkling, frozen lake. A pokemon emitting a soft light floated a few feet away. The pokemon was pink and looked similar to Uxie and Azelf, whom we had met before at their own lakes. "You must be Mesprit," I said, taking a step forward.

The pokemon smiled faintly at me and Grovyle, who had stepped up behind me. "That is correct. You must be… Grove and Silverose, am I right? Uxie and Azelf told me you would come searching for the location of the final Time Gear. It was, indeed, here, back in the past world." She said in a soft voice.

I turned to look for Leda. "Leda! You're missing it all!"

Mesprit frowned. "Leda?!" she repeated, her voice full of alarm. "You don't mean the human girl, Leda!" I turned to her, confusion on my face.

"Well, yeah, the human Leda. What other Leda is there?" I asked.

Mesprit's eyes widened. "You are in grave danger! We have to get out of here!" She said in panic. But it was too late.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" The cries of the Sableye –they surrounded us. Then Dusknoir came floating forward, followed by Leda. I stared at my fellow human. She looked happier than I had ever seen her before, and that happiness was directed at none other than _Dusknoir_!

"Mirsero! I thought you would never show up," She said to Dusknoir. Dusknoir smiled faintly.

"I always show up, Leda. You always taught me to keep my word," He replied, and the two hugged each other. I watched with wide eyes, unable to say anything whilst I analyzed what this could mean.

Not Grovyle. Hasty, impatient, anyone? "TRAITOR!" he shouted, glaring at Leda. "So, what, you were tricking us all along? I should have known! You were always the 'lucky' one, the only one who got out of Sableye ambushes and traps! Darkrai's Moonbeams, I should have seen it all along!"

Leda laughed, a cruel laugh that was nothing like her usual quiet, sweet-sounding laugh. "Yes, you should have seen it, Grovyle. But you wouldn't. After all, you didn't realize what Dusknoir was until he betrayed you, right? So you would have no chance in realizing what I was, because I did teach Dusknoir everything he knows, after all."

"The fabled human companion of Dusknoir… it was you all along," I stated quietly, realization spreading over me.

Leda turned to me, the smirk on her face softening when she saw my face. "Silverose…" She began softly. "You don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to throw in your lot with pokemon who will only lead to your death. I understand that Grovyle is all you've known… whereas I raised Dusknoir, Grovyle raised you. But you must understand, I honestly like you. You are my kind of person, Silverose. You're quiet –usually-, thoughtful, smart, and you are a good and loyal friend. The kind of person I'd like at my side rather than fighting against me. Please consider your options. You can stay true to Grovyle, in which case you will eventually die after long torture in Master Dialga's dungeons, or you can stay true to me, and reap rewards far beyond anything you can imagine."

I blinked. Then I did something completely contradictory to my nature. I made a split-second decision that was so instinctual and right that for once I didn't have to think about it carefully. I laughed. I threw back my head and just laughed. "You… you really… think that… I would… betray…" I trailed off, laughing again. It finally subsided, and I gripped Grovyle's claw in my hand tightly, now glaring at Leda. "If you thought for one second that your sweet-coated words would cause me to betray my first and only friend, my best partner, my trusted partner, than you don't know me at all, Leda." My voice had gone cold.

Leda shrugged. "I didn't think it would work, but it was worth a try." She heaved a sigh. "Oh well. Have fun with your prisoners, Mirsero," She said to Dusknoir, who laughed gleefully. She turned to leave.

"OH no you don't! This is the last time that you lead others to their deaths here, Leda!" Mesprit shrieked and attacked Leda, who knocked her out of the air easily with just one swipe of her suddenly glowing sword.

*end of Flashback*

That was about five months ago, insofar as I can tell. It is hard to tell how much 'time' passes –after all, time is stopped- and it's worse since I'm locked up in a cell all day. You know, it's strange how we all still use phrases like 'day' and 'night' and all those time words when time no longer really exists… It's confusing to me how we are all still moving and living and breathing when time is stopped.

Then again, it's not like _Dialga_ himself is dead, it's only his tower that's collapsed. I'll bet if Dialga ever died, time wouldn't just stop, it would _die_. That must be how things still move –just no weather or sun or moon or stars… just black, the everlasting black…

Forgive me, I am rambling. It does get hard to have coherent thoughts when you're chained to a wall all day with nothing to do but talk to yourself. At least I still see Grovyle from time to time –not that it's ever a good meeting, because usually our jailors will torture one in front of the other, trying to get information from us –like locations of where the Time Gears were in the past, and about their guardians. But we would never betray them in such a way. We would both rather die than betray our friends –which is more than Leda ever did, and so makes it bearable to me.

It's the Sableye again. This time they lead me to a room with three pillars in the middle of it, and tie me to one of the pillars. So this is the end. They're preparing to get rid of me for good. Well, it was a good run while it lasted, I guess. The one thing I regret is that I have never seen the sun. If I could only see the sun once, it would make dying worth it.

They bring in Grovyle, who still tries to fight, Arceus bless him. To no avail; he is tied up next to me. I look at him, and I see my own desperation mirrored in his eyes. "Silverose…" he whispers to me, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this… I never wanted you to be hurt because of me… If I'd only made you stay behind…"

"You'd be dead many times over, and I'd be stuck forever wondering what would have happened if I'd gone for the stars!" I say angrily. My eyes soften. "I don't regret a thing, Grovyle. All that matters to me is that we shared this life together. We knew each other practically since birth; we've been friends, best friends, all our lives. We trust each other inexplicably. What matters is not how long we live, but what we've accomplished. We will die today, it is true, but our spirit lives on in others. Others will carry our spirits on, and someday, someone _will_ succeed in making this dark world light again."

Grovyle's eyes shine with pride. "That's the Silverose I know!" he says. His eyes turn determined. "I won't die lying at someone's feet. I will die fighting, even if the fight is futile. Are you with me? If we're going to go out, we'll go out with a bang."

I smile. "We're gonna make them regret ever bringing us in alive!" I whisper excitedly. One last prank; make all of this worth it. We'll go out with a bang indeed.

My best friend Grovyle and I would have it no other way.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it. Literally I just wrote from the information that Grovyle-the-thief-lover gave me. Randomness but I think it turned out pretty well!**

**Update on Paralyzed Planet: Currently writing Uxie scene and having some trouble. Again, busy busy busy year for me, so just bear with me guys! Hopefully I'll get inspiration and I'll be able to post soon.**


End file.
